


For Research

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: hp_halloween, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is willing to do whatever it takes for her research.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Written for hp_halloween 2015 on LJ.

A scrape of Millicent’s teeth serves as a gentle warning, but nonetheless sends Hermione’s heart to her throat. She squeezes her eyes shut; her nails bite into her palm. But there’s only a brief sharp pain before Hermione is carried off in bliss.

"Oh God," Hermione gasps; she can’t help herself. She’s meant to catalogue the experience, and she tries to grab on to that steady rock in the fog of her euphoria. Her research. This is all for her research. But the pleasure courses through her, strong and thick, and when she comes to—when Millicent mercifully pulls away—she’s clinging to Millicent’s arms, shaking and weak.

"Did you get what you needed?" Millicent asks. Her eyes shimmer, and she licks a bit of blood from her lips.

Hermione’s blood.

A jolt pings her centre; Hermione squeezes her thighs together reflexively. 

"Yes, I think." Hermione swallows. "It was very informative. May I call on you again?"

"For your research?" Millicent brushes her fingers over Hermione’s fluttering pulse, at the very spot that still throbs and tingles, the very spot where Millicent left her mark.

Hermione’s eyes fall closed. She presents her neck for more. "Yes," she whispers. "For research."


End file.
